Hunt or be Hunted
by LordofWar245
Summary: Akai Tsuki teleported to the wrong place at the wrong time. Transported during the siege of Kos, how will our fair Hunter deal with the forces of the Inquisition and Tiberius himself? Who is being hunted? The Hunter or the High Judge? Alternate fanfic crossover tale between BloodDevil and The Fifth Hero of the Underworld. Cover art credit to Harrison2142
1. Siege at Kos

**Sup my fans. Welcome to another oneshot fanfic crossover. Like the Undead and the High Judge threeshot, this will be a crossover between BloodDevil and The Fifth Hero of the Underworld. Now, I think this may be a little more interesting since Akai will not be an assassin but more in a "wrong place at the wrong time" situation. Meaning he will be at the city of Kos during the invasion of it. That will be fun and a whole lot of action. So expect shit hit the fan very quickly.**

 **Enough gawking, let's get started. Also, I highly advice listening the OST when que. Makes the immersion much more realistic…in anime/fanfic terms. By the way, this is a few days after the Devil's Party in BloodDevil.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know anything expect my OC**

* * *

 **Start**

 **City of Kos, Day one of the invasion (Akai's POV)**

 **(Kingdom Hearts II OST- Sacred Moon)**

Where in the hell am I?

That is the first question that comes to mind to the place I am at now. I tried to use the portal to get to Kuoh to find some more ice cream for Ophis. She kept on nagging and begging me to get some more of them. Geez, I think the girl has an obsession with them now.

Only to be teleported to another place in Kos knows where. I looked up in the sky to see the violet sky. Though it looks like it is turning dark soon. It seems I have been teleported to the Underworld, but at the same time it is not. Like I am in an alternate universe of the place. Well, not the first time I been sent to another world.

As I walked around the city, I see tons of fortifications, guards, troops, and weapons in the area. It seems like I'm in a fortified city. But for what? I soon spotted a bar up ahead and decided to find my answers there.

DING DING

The bell of the door and as I went inside. The bar was busy with drinking or drunk men laughing and sleeping around. One thing they all have in common; is that they all have weapons and armor at the ready. I also noticed there is little to no civilians here. What is going on?

I went to the barkeep and wrote him a question. **What's up with all the commotion around here?**

"Hm? Just a last drink on the house for us. Have to be ready for the damn bastard's army, the Inquisition." The barkeep informed me. Inquisition? Have to ask without asking like an idiot.

 **I'm sorry. I got recruited and had a sheltered life so I don't know anything here. Can you please inform me?**

"Humph. A shelter boy huh? You don't look like a greenie, but I will give you what I know from these guys and the higher ups." The barkeep said. I gave him money that I materialized with my blood echoes and he started to talk.

To put it in basic terms, the city I am in called the City of Kos (weird of having a city named after the Great One I worship) is under siege by a man's army called the Inquisition. I asked him who is the supreme leader of the army and the barkeep told me the man is named Tiberius Caesar, High Judge of the Underworld. This proves I am in an alternate world since I never heard of this man back at my world.

Tiberius Caesar is a Devil of legend. Singlehandedly rescued four Pillar Devil heads during some battle at Agreas, legendary swordsman, and claimed the title of Super Devil along with the four current Maous. But then the barkeep told me the dark parts of the story. The tension between Tiberius and the Pillar Devils.

Tiberius had already placed the Rias Gremory of this world and a High-class Devil named Diodora Astaroth in custody. He also made the Pillar Devil angry for existing and being the pillar of might for the common Devils. Honestly, I don't care about politics. Is this man a threat or not?

 **So, what is the situation here? Why is this city under siege?**

"Tsk. The "great" Tiberius wanted to purge us rebels for our cause. We are just a mercenary army enlisted by Old Maous faction to put Tiberius in his place. Ohh, what I would do to smack that smug face off of him. Even I don't have that much arrogance like he does. Makes me sick!" The barkeep retorted.

 **What are you going to do now? The army I mean.**

"The higher ups told us to barricade and make a defensive perimeter around the 72 Pillars that symbolizes our city. I even heard talk that once they liberated this city from us, they are supposed to give it to the rotten spoiled house of Amon. Like hell I would work for them."

Knowing that this is much information I can get from him, I thanked him and gave him more money before leaving the bar. "Hey! Make sure you sleep with your weapon close. You never know when the scum will attack." The barkeep warned me. I nodded and headed back outside. Looking to my right, I saw the giant pillars that represents the Pillar Devils. So, what is his endgame to capturing this city?

Before I answer that question, I need find somewhere to rest my eyes. I searched around the fortified city for an hour until I found an inn near the Pillars. I also took note that everyone here is a mercenary or a soldier. No civilians. Does that mean they evacuated the civilians? No…someone else did. Otherwise, these guys could use them as hostages to force the Inquisition to pull out. Barbaric, but effective.

Night has fallen and I camped inside a small room for free. They have no time to ask for me payment since to them; this is our last day of our lives. Well, theirs might be, but I am not dying here. It will piss off Ophis when she discovers me bleeding and battered back at the Hunter's Dream.

I took one last look at the city of Kos. Looks like I'm in the wrong place, at the wrong time and now I am wild card here. On no one's side and will have to look out for my own until I feel this is getting too dangerous.

But hey, I explored and conquered the cursed city of Yharnam. I'm sure that I will be alright…I hope.

 **Afternoon, Day two of the Invasion (General POV)**

On the high noon of the day, the Inquisition army of 20,000 has completely surrounded the historic city of Kos. Four platoons of soldiers were led by one or more of Tiberius's inner circle members. Leading the South platoon is Tiberius's own queen, General Esdeath. On the West is led by Tiberius's knight, Bronn. On the East is the Dragonslayer Orinstein. And on the North is the group of Esdeath's personal force, the Jaegars.

Inside the city is the rebel forces trembling in despair and loss. There was no way out and no hope of reinforcements since the army has completely surrounded the city.

"This is not good. Not good at all. With this many forces out there, we have no choice but to hold ground and wait." Said a lieutenant while gazing at the map of the city.

"We wait for what? Reinforcements? For all we know, the higher-ups have already abandon us and we wait for our deaths!" Shouted one of the panicking officials. One of the other officials slapped him. "Calm down! If we panic here, it will make the others panic and we will lose this fight."

"He's right. Despite the overwhelming army upon us, we have the means to settle up the defenses long enough for reinforcements to come. I have a plan, but I need it to be delivered to the other officers for it be successful." Said the lieutenant. Just as they were about to grab the plans and set out the operation, they felt a dreadful and deathly feeling in the room.

"What? Why do I…I feel empty?" Asked the lieutenant. The other officers felt the same way and drew their weapons in case a squad of Inquisition soldiers has found their location. Fortunately, it was not a squad of Inquisition soldiers. Unfortunately, it was something or someone far worse.

*sinister giggles* "What we have here? A bunch of lost lambs trying to defy the wolves. I should punish you thoroughly. Hahahaahaha." A sinister feminine voice laughed around the room. The rebels looked around frantically to find the owner of the voice.

"Show yourself you whore!"

"You know; it is not very nice to call a beauty such as myself a whore. I only value one man and one man only." The shadows then moved towards the entrance of the room and revealed a young woman with long, dark hair and crimson eyes. She is wearing an all-white suit, a winter cap, and a white scarf. She is called Alucard, the first true vampire, and is having a sinister smile at the panicking men. "And that man is known as Tiberius Caesar."

"FIRE! KILL HER NOW!"

The officers in the room unload their spells at the vampire. Alucard smirked, sink into her shadows and started circling around the room. The men saw the fast moving shadows and hurled spells after spells at the shadow. Alucard then pull out her gun and shot two of the officers, right into their faces.

"GLAAAAA!"

"AAAAHHH!"

The two officers landed dead on the floor as Alucard laughed at their deaths. "Damn you!" Shouted one of the men as he foolishly charged at the shadow. It was a fatal mistake as a large demon dog appeared in front of him and devoured the top half of his body.

"Don't go near the shadows!" Ordered the lieutenant. The men made a circle and pointed at the moving shadow. "Fire!" Spells soon erupted from the group and the room was covered by the smoke from the spells. There was no movement from the shadows though.

"Did we…did we get her? AAAAAHH!" An officer asked before he was grabbed by the legs and pulled into a dark void. The officers started to panic and threw spells everywhere. Some of them hit and killed their comrades due to the fear and smoke in the room.

Alucard giggled as she picked them off one by one. She loves to torment and brutally kill her flies as she become the spider sent to hunt them down. One by one, the officers in the room either gets shot, eaten by Alucard's demon dog, or killed by one of their own comrade's spell. The pandemonium lasted for two minutes until only the lieutenant remained.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I can give you advice! Plans! Everything about the defenses here! Just don't kill me!" The lieutenant begged.

*groan* "Why is it always the last one be the crybaby. You signed up for this war and so you will die for this war. And since you lost your will to fight like the coward you are." The room turned black and thousands of red eyes surrounded the lieutenant. A large demonic face of a dog appeared before him. "No…No please!"

"You will serve as dog food." Said Alucard as she appeared beside her canine with an unamused expression. She then pointed at the lieutenant and the demon dog charged, mouth wide, to the screaming lieutenant.

"NNNNOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Blood and screams hurled around the room as the lieutenant was devoured by the demon dog. While the dog was having its feast, Alucard picked up the plans and burned them into ashes. "Another waste of flies here. It seems these rebels has all the bark, but none of the bite to back it all up."

"Nya, of course that is what they're all are." Said an alluring feminine voice. "Oh, didn't expect you to be here Kuroka. Did Tiberius sent you?" Out came from the darkness is a very sexy and beautiful woman with long black hair in spilt bangs, hazel gold eyes and a voluptuous figure. She wears a black kimono with a yellow obi around her waist, golden beads, and have the shoulder area exposed, revealing a large portion of her chest.

"Nya~ I was sent here to join the fun, but I clearly missed the party nya." Kuroka said as she looked around the carnage. She is still sacred of the vampire, but at least Alucard is on their side. "They have no challenge whatsoever. All bark and no bite. Ha, they even had a plan to hold out until reinforcements came." Alucard giggled.

"Like they can save this city nya." The two laughed for a while until Kuroka looked at Alucard seriously. "However, there is something here that will pose a grave threat to us." Alucard stopped laughing and looked at the Nekomata. "Really?"

"Yes. While I was going over the city, I sensed a large god-like power within the city. Something that rivals us in terms of power. Of course, we can fight it in equal grounds it's just…"

"This thing can be a major threat right? All the more reason we need to take this city under our control. Then we can find the source of this vast power you speak of." Kuroka nodded as she teleported out of the room. Alucard smirked. 'My, there may be a hornet among these colorless flies. If Tiberius-sama doesn't turn him into ash like he will do to this city.' The vampire then sinks into the darkness, leaving a bloody room and its corpses to rot.

 **Nightfall, City of Kos (Final Fantasy X- Hurry!)**

"We're under attack! All units, battle stations!"

The Inquisition initiated an extremely large attack, covering all four side of the city. Spells, blood, smoke, and cries of pain and death reign over the night's sky. Back at the inn, Akai was still asleep throughout the chaos. The inn was in the inner parts of the city, so the sounds of combat was too far to disturb his rest. That is until a massive fireball was hurled over the city walls and went towards the inn.

"!"

Akai woke up and bolted out of the room. The fireball exploded upon contact, destroying Akai's rental room and about the front part of the inn. Akai moved out of the inn and saw loads of fireballs hurled into the city. The fireballs destroyed many of the fortifications made in the city and screams erupted from the blast radius.

Akai knew the city is now under siege and must find a way out before the situation escalated further. Looking up in the moon, he saw the moon was almost full, so he can't summon his moon presence powers, but ha can summon the winds and fire. Looking left and right, Akai moved forward towards the Northern exit, hoping it can be a way out.

Chaos and destruction is all what Akai saw now. Bodies of the rebel forces laid among the streets as Akai moved swiftly through the city. Before long, Akai encountered a squad of Inquisition soldiers.

"Take him down. For Lord Caesar!" The first soldier charge at Akai with the intent to kill. Akai dodged to the left and swiftly cleaved the soldier's head off before shooting at the next soldier to his neck.

"Bastard!" A female soldier charged with her lance at the ready. Akai parried the tip and slashed her knees before decapitating her as well. Two more soldiers ambushed him and tried to strike on his back. Akai summoned the winds with his scythe and pushed back the attackers. He then jumped and did a wind slash, slicing the two soldiers in half.

*groan* 'I did not sign up to be in a war. Hell, I did not sign up to be here in the first place.' Akai thought as he looked at the fallen soldiers he killed. 'Sorry. Went against the wrong hunter.' Akai then moved on.

The city was up in flames as war cries was heard all over the battlefield. Akai slew three more soldiers before reaching the Northern district. Akai looked at the wall to see a brigade of soldiers defending the wall. He inched closed to the wall to see what is the situation.

"Damn it! We're surrounded!" Stated a horned-helm soldier in anger.

"Captain, what do we do?"

"We stand our ground. They won't risk bringing down these spires." Akai looked back at the 72 Pillar, hardly doubting the enemy won't risk destroying the pillars of first Devils.

"Enemy incoming!" A shout was then heard. The captain, his mercenaries, and Akai (who followed discreetly) rushed to the frontlines to see the enemy.

"How many soldier?"

"One sir!" The soldier pointed at an armored figure walking towards them.

"Blast him to pieces!" "Sir!" The men started to chant and charge different spells to annihilate the armored figure.

"FIRE!" The men were about to fling their spells, but was pierced in the heart by several sharp feathers. Akai looked up to see a blonde man with angel wings out of his back. 'An angel?' Akai thought skeptically.

"What the hell!?" The captain then hears cries of pain as he looked at one of the ramparts they built. A girl with short dark hair in a twin-tail style and black eyes moved swiftly across the wall. She wears a black sailor uniform with a red belt acting like a red-side skirt and a katana in her right hand.

"I have you now!" Said a bulky man with a sick grin on his face. However, his swing was blocked by one of his dead comrades and was then jumped by several other undead soldiers.

'Necromancy? With her sword?' Akai thought as he conceals himself in the darkness.

"Go! Overwhelm her!" The captain's men hesitated at attacking the girl. "What are you idiots waiting for? We outnumber her. Surround and kill her!" With renew vigor, the men charged at the girl, but was engulfed by a sea of flames. The captain growled as he turned to the man wearing a white gas mask with three scars over his chest and a large flamethrower. The white-masked man looked up in the sky and shouted.

"Seryu! NOW!"

The captain heard a crash and screaming and turned to a massive muscular dog standing over a puddle of the captain's men's blood. On top of the dog is a cute, young woman with long auburn hair in a ponytail…and has a demented look on her face.

"Justice!" Shouted the woman as she carved a blood road with the "dog" in tow. "It can't be. Impossible…" The captain looked at the bloody mess that was his men. "Just who…who are these guys?"

On que, the armored figure landed behind the captain spoke in masculine, amused tone. "We're the Jaegars." It was the last thing the captain heard before a fist skewered his body before it pulled out.

'Shit. Time to go.' Akai thought as he quickly fled the carnage, unknowing that the black-haired girl, Kurome, saw him leave.

 **Western District**

Deciding that the Northern district is a bust because of the six-man death squad, Akai decided to take his chances with the Western forces. As he moved swiftly through the ruined city, he spotted a family of Devils with rebel guards surrounded by Inquisition forces. Knowing that this is not his fight, Akai was about to leave but knew that he already killed some of the soldiers from Tiberius's army and the chances of leaving by himself is slim.

So, he decided to help out the Devil family to see if they know a way out. Akai jumped on the rooftops and swiftly cleaved off two heads of the soldiers before shooting one at the back of the head. The remaining three soldiers charged at Akai with vengeance for their fallen comrades.

"Die!" One of the soldiers shouted. Akai parried the attacked and pierced his stomach before making him block another swing with his body. Akai then let go of the body, cleaved the attacker's head off, then shot the last soldier on his chest.

The soldier was on his left knee and Akai pierced his armor and body with his hand before viciously ripping it out. Blood sprayed around the ground as Akai wiped the blood off his hand.

"You there! You can fight well! Help the escape the city. We will hold the enemy here!" Ordered one of the guards. Akai nodded as he followed the fleeing Devil family, who are Pillar Devils is what Akai figured out, flee the city.

As they ran, Akai looked at the Pillar Devil family. The family consist of an elder man, a young blonde woman, and a young girl wearing a blue dress **(Looks familiar?)**. They ran with the elder man leading the way until they were stopped by the large dog Akai saw earlier.

 **(FFX OST- Hurry Stops abruptly)**

On top of the dog is the same woman from the walls with the same demented look on her face. "Where do you think you are going? All of you need to face justice for the crimes to you have committed. Toro eat!" The dog Toro opened its mouth wide to devoured the elder man.

"Father!" Shouted the girl in terror.

The dog was then smacked in the face by a boot and launched over to a building. The woman, Seryu Akai recalls, looked at Toro in concern before glaring at Akai. "You bastard! You will die first! Koro kill!"

 **(FFXIII OST- Desperate Struggle)**

Akai motioned the family to escape the city while he keeps the two at bay. The family hurried to the escape point while Akai pointed his scythe at Koro. Koro roared before swinging his arms around. Akai jumped over the dog and landed on top of the beast. He then plunged his scythe into its skull and plunged it four more times.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Koro flailed around and knocked Akai off the beast. Seryu went behind Akai and swung her sword to slice his spine open. Akai noticed the attack and used the winds to repel the attack. He then spin-kicked Seryu in the ribs, and made her crash into a nearby stall.

Koro roared and charged at Akai again. Akai conjured fire into his Ethereal Blade and slashed downwards, making a flaming wind slash. Koro put his arms in front of him to block the attack. The slash cut his arms severely and the burns boiled its blood.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Koro! Die! Die! DIE!"

Seryu shouted in anger at the mere thought of her precious Koro getting severely hurt. Akai dodged all of her attacks with narrow precision and landed a blow with end of his scythe's shaft. Seryu coughed and got on her knees to catch her breath.

Koro ambushed behind Aki with his arms ready to crush him. Akai quickstepped from the attack and delivered two slashes to Koro's right knee. He then did the same on the other knee, making Koro on his hands and knees. Akai then appeared in front of Koro and pierced its head with his hand before viciously ripping it out.

"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAA!"

Koro soon collapsed on the wall before sliding down and reverted into a small chibi dog form.

"KORO!" Seryu yelled out at her beloved, injured pet. Akai stood behind Seryu and readied his scythe to cleave off her head. Seryu turned and saw the blade coming for her neck. 'I'm sorry everyone.'

CLING

Akai's blade was blocked by a katana from Kurome. "Back off." The katana girl said before kicking Akai in the face. Akai hold his face as he slid the ground with his feet. He then looked at Kurome, but had his heart stopped for a minute when he saw the armored man, the flamethrower wielder, and the blonde man with angel-like wings.

"Kurome. Is Seryu alright?" Said the armored man. Kurome nodded.

*exhale* "You have a lot of nerve trying to kill Seryu and Koro. For that, you will not leave here alive." The armored man said. "Wave. I sense a powerful energy coming within that man. It would be best if we all attack him together." Advised the angel.

"Right. Run, you cover the air. Bols, you have the ground. I will keep him on his toes." The armored man, Wave, ordered.

"I will have your back." Kurome said. "Let me fight too. I swear I will make him pay for what he did to Koro!" Seryu said as she glared at Akai. Said hunter readied himself but a fireball intervenes and destroyed a building on their sides. The rumble got in between the two forces and Akai used this as an opportunity to escape.

"Wait! Get back here!"

"Wave wait. We now have orders from Tiberius-sama to pull out of the city. Let him take care of the hunter." Run advised.

"Grr…fine. But if he survives, I will hunt him down myself."

 **Rendezvous with the Pillar Devil family (Akai's POV)**

Oh my Kos, I thought I was going to die there! I managed to escape the Jaegars thanks to luck and met up with the Devil family I helped earlier. They were surprised I was still alive, but was glad I was and we found a convoy with the guards from the city.

 **(FFX OST- This is your story)**

"Tiberius's forces are pulling out of the city. This is a perfect chance for us to get you guys out of here. You, hunter. Escorted them to the hidden Northern fort. They will be safe there for the time being." Ordered by the guard to continue doing what I was doing, I found a nearby horse and mounted it while the family boarded the carriage.

"GO!"

The gates opened and we ran out into the open fields. I was at the Western wing of the convoy while there are at least fifty other guards with us. As we fled the city, I felt intense heat suddenly. Where the hell did all this heat came from? I looked to see everyone looking back and was curious to see what's up…only to see a massive fireball over the city.

The fireball then dropped itself into the city and all I see was a pillar of fire consuming the city. Screams of pure agony reigned the skies. The heat was intense and I felt lucky that we escaped the city before this happened.

"The 72 Pillars…" Mumbled the old man. Really? You're worried about some rocks than the lives of your soldiers? I should have let you get eaten by that dog. We moved out of harm's way, the burning city, and the Inquisition and headed toward the fort.

 **Outskirts of Kos**

"Lord Caesar! General Esdeath! I'm sorry, but I need to inform you about this important emergency."

Two figures separated from their little make out session with one annoyed while the other is slightly annoyed, but intrigued by the emergency. The one seething is a beautiful woman with long ice-colored hair and wears a general outfit. She has a tattoo on her exposed chest of her outfit.

The other is a young, handsome man wearing simple ceremonial robes adorned with jewelry and a Mithril chainmail. He has short midnight black hair and dead-fished eyes. He also wears a crown on his head.

High Judge Tiberius Caesar and his right hand queen, Esdeath.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Seryu-sama's teigu called Koro is critically injured. She herself is also bruised from a fight with an unknown enemy."

This information made both Esdeath and Tiberius angry and interested. Interested of someone able to be on toes with one of Esdeath's esteem officers, but angry at the thought someone nearly killed Koro.

"Who was it? What is his name?" Esdeath asked with venom in her tone.

"We don't know. From Wave-sama, he said it was some hunter with a large scythe and wears a hunter's garb. Nothing more about him."

'A scythe?' Tiberius thought. Only his teacher, Gherman and the Death race wields scythes naturally. So who?

"Lord Caesar! We have received word that a convoy is fleeing the city." Shouted another soldier. Tiberius did not expect someone to be able to escape the city before he turned it into ash.

"Tell me who are the escorts. What the convoy consist of."

"The convoy is one large, armored carriage harboring a Pillar Devil family, the bloodthirsty family of trio, and fifty guards. Sir…there is also a hunter with that group."

Tiberius narrowed his eyes at the new information. The Hunter who nearly killed Toro and beaten Seryu is with that convoy. And the Devils there are one of the few families who invited, torture, and kill innocent Common Devils.

"Should I round up an execution squad and hunt them Tiberius-sama?" Esdeath asked. Tiberius shook his head.

"No need. I will send Kalameet to deal with them and the Hunter. They will all burn for their transgression." Esdeath sadistically smirked as Tiberius summoned the Chaos Dragon.

"RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

 **Forty miles away from the City of Kos (Akai's POV)**

It has been over an hour since the destruction of the city. Knowing that I am in liege with these guys, this Inquisition army will no doubt kill me if I try to talk to them. I did nearly kill one of their top officers, I think. I looked back at the now anxious forces from the city. Guess the destruction of the pillars shook their resolves a lot.

Before we could calm ourselves, for them at least, a large roar was shouted in the sky. Two of the guards started panicking when they looked behind us.

"AHAH AHAH AHHA! KALAMEET! TIBERIUS'S DRAGON! WE'RE DOOMED!"

I looked back to see a massive dragon with one-red eye soaring over us. The dragon then got ahead of us and prepared a to spew fire out of its mouth. Uh oh.

 **(Kingdom Hearts II- Darkness of the Unknown (Dragon))**

Dark fire landed on the ground and Kalameet flew towards us with the intent to burn us all alive. I leapt off my horse and got on top of the carriage and spin my scythe rapidly with the winds revolving around it. I then made a wind barrier and tried my hardest too block most of the flames, but some of the guards were engulfed by the flames and was never seen again.

The dragon roared and sound annoyed that it didn't killed its initial target. Kalameet soared above us and conjured a black fireball and fired at us. Conjuring my wind and fire, I jumped up and reflected the ball back to the dragon. The dragon took the attack head-on.

"RRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!"

Kalameet soared over the convoy, burned another group of guards before soaring over me. The dragon swung its claws at me and scrapped the top part of the carriage. I jumped and made the winds to hold my feet, while the roof of the carriage was cleaved clean off.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed the blonde woman. I looked to see the old man's head nowhere in sight and rolled off the carriage. "FATHER!"

Not feeling any regret of being unable to save him, for some reason. I don't know. But what I do know is that this dragon has gotten its eyes on me dived towards me. I jumped over the charging the dragon and landed on its back. Grabbing on one of the scales, I slashed its scale with much force…but did no damage.

The dragon rolled forward and knocked me off its back. Using the winds to stop my descent, I stood up and rolled under a claw strike from the dragon. Kalameet then send several fireballs at me, I reflected almost all of them and one of them hit Kalameet in the face. Why did I say almost?

One of the fireballs missed me and was aiming for the carriage. I looked at the destruction power of the fireball as it hit the carriage with the other two family members. The wife and daughter screamed in agony, but I felt no remorse from them. Not sure why? Are they evil or something?

Kalameet roared before grabbing me with its talons and hurled me across the sky. The dragon then roared and charged at me while spewing fire from its mouth. I made a wind barrier and tank the flames with a few third degree burns on my back arms. I applied some blood vials to restore my skin before jumping high in the air and slashed downwards.

Great waves of fire winds slashes crashed onto the Dragon and it roared in pain while flailing around. Kalameet conjured up a large fireball and spew it at me. I countered it and made wind slashes to make the fireball faster. Kalameet reacted too slow and took the fireball to its face.

Kalameet roared before looking at me with its one eye. The dragon then turned around and retreated back to where it came from. I don't know why is it retreating, but I think it has something to do about the deaths of the Pillar Devil family I was "supposed" to guard.

Flying back to the remaining troops, I landed on my horse and continued to ride it to the fort. Sure, I could fly to the fort, but I want to horse ride dammit!

 **(End OST)**

"Hey! I can't believe to were able to repel that monster!" One of the guards shouted. I nodded as I went on further from the rest of the group, but not before hearing the rest of them said.

"Unfortunately, I spotted two cavaliers behind us while the dragon was attacking us. If they reported the High Judge about us and about that man's power…"

"Oh fuck! Fuck! We are so screwed!"

"Calm down! The bastard will find the fort anyway. We will just need to fortify the fort when we get there."

Great, I made another showcase for Tiberius. Now I may have fucked myself from this slip up. Oh well, I think I should stay here a little longer. This is a lot more fun than killing beasts any day.

 **Outskirts of Kos**

"RROAOOAAARRR!" The dragon Kalameet roared as it heads back to its master. Tiberius waited the dragon, with the scouts he sent with it, along with Esdeath by his side. Tiberius is a man made out of steel. Being surprised is a bit of tall order, but Akai delivered it when Kalameet crashed into the ground. Shocked at the sudden collapse of his familiar, Tiberius and Esdeath rushed to the down dragon.

The scouts were near the dragon with several members of the Inquisition started to heal the down dragon. "What happened?" Tiberius commanded.

"Milord, the Pillar Devils have been killed by Kalameet like you requested, However, the Hunter was able to…stand toe to toe with it. He even managed to reflect some of your familiar's fireballs!"

Astonishment. That is what Tiberius is feeling right now as he looked at the healing dragon. He then dismissed it once it was healed and looked at Esdeath with amused, but angered eyes. "Tell my peerage to meet me here. We are going after this hunter."

"Yes, Tiberius-sama."

The Hunt for the Hunter now begins.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Yeah, this may, may not be a oneshot. Probably like a series until I feel like it should end when I feel like it. However, I hope you guys like the chapter. Also, if you are worried that Akai was a little OP, the full moon was out so he had the powers that ranks similar to Tiberius. Any other night he will have a struggle against Seryu, Toro, and Kalameet. This is just to make Akai gain unwanted interest from the Inquisition.**

 **Anyway, please tell me what do you think of the chapter and tell me should di make more of these. Special thanks to AngraMainyu-Chan for giving me the green light and you're welcome to post your review as well.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. First Battle

**I am not dead just yet! Huge apology to everyone in the community for the late delay. Things has been hectic since not only school is almost over, but your boy is about to graduate as a top student. So yay!**

 **However, I really don't care about that. What is important now is the fanfic I want to get back into. So, let's get started.**

 **Be warned (maybe?). This chapter will include some elements from Battlefield One and for Honor. Feel like those two should have elements here since they both include massive battles.**

 **Opening (Scroll to next Line Break to skip)**

* * *

 **(Fire Emblem P.O.R- Puzzling Truth)**

 **Screen shows the map of the Underworld. A large red spot appeared at the inner area of the Underworld.**

The City of Kos. A city that hosts the 72 Pillars that represents the power and strength of the Pure-Devils. In the span of under two days, the city was under siege from the Inquisition and Tiberius Caesar.

 **Map zooms in to the reveal the City of Kos surrounded by The Inquisition.**

The army was vast and outnumbered the rebels hiding in the city. Amongst the rebels is an unfortunate soul who was forced in a perplex situation.

 **City and army disappeared. Akai Tsuki appears on the map with his scythe over his shoulder.**

That unfortunate soul was the hunter and the current Moon Presence, Akai Tsuki. Trapped in a city in chaos, Akai slain the forces of the Inquisition to escape the chaos and the war. However, he wounded one of the Jaegars, Seryu, and her loyal Teigu, Koro. He also drove off the Dark Dragon, Kalameet, Tiberius powerful familiar.

 **Shows Seryu, Koro, and Kalameet behind Akai for a few seconds before disappearing. Akai then disappeared, leaving only the map of the Underworld.**

Because of his victories between the two powerful forces of Tiberius, Akai became a target to Esdeath, the Jaegars, and Tiberius himself. With the Inquisition scouts learning the direction Akai is heading, Tiberius gathered his forces and marched to deal with Akai and the remaining rebels.

 **Esdeath, the Jaegars, and Tiberius appeared on the screen for a brief moment. A blue arrow showing Akai's path with three large red arrows following behind him.**

Now in a soon to be civil war between Devils and on the wrong side, Akai must do whatever he can to survive the conflict.

 **Blue flames the engulfed the map.**

 **(End OST)**

* * *

 **Begin**

 **Northern Fortress (Akai's POV)**

After escaping the chaos at the City of Kos, I have made it to the fortress with the remnants of other rebel forces. Unfortunately, the scouts from the Inquisition saw where we're going and had no doubt informed Tiberius our location. Not to mention that I nearly wounded two of his subordinates, Seryu and Koro, to the brink of death. That will definitely make me a dangerous enemy to leave alive.

So, I screwed. I could return to the Hunter's Dream and never come back here, but this dimension has too many taste for exploration and knowledge…okay, I am mostly here for to practice my fighting skills. We traveled through the fields of the Underworld into a dreaded wasteland. Ahead of us is a valley and a large fortress between the opening. This is the fortress then?

"All right men! Soon as we enter the gates, take rest and inform fellow soldiers about the incoming army of the Inquisition. I will go and inform the higher ups about this. Hunter! You will come with me."

*sigh* I solemnly nodded. I did not want to be praised or ordered by these noobs in a fight rebels. The gates opened and we made it into the fortress without any problems…for now. I went with the man who ordered me to come with him and looked around the fortress. The place is vast with a large courtyard we are in. There is a mini castle at the back of the fortress, with a set of steel doors in front of it, and a large watchtower on top of the valley.

Walking and bumping through the rushing rebels, we arrived to the office of the main official here.

KNOCK

"Come in."

At the signal, the soldier and I went into a standard office with the official looking out the windows with his arms behind his back. "I assume you are here to report captain?" The official asked. The captain beside me nodded. "Yes, milord. If you may have already know, the City of Kos has been annihilated with the 72 Pillars with it. My men barely made it out of the city alive with a Pillar family in tow."

"I see. Where is this family now?"

The captain lowered his head. "Unfortunately, Tiberius's own familiar, Kalameet, burned and killed the Pillar Devils, alongside forty of our men. I thought it was the end of us."

"Yet you are here." The official turned and looked at me with narrow eyes. "And who is this captain?" The official asked.

"Sir, this is the one who made the Dragon to flee. Trust me. As me and my men has seen the powers this hunter has at his disposal. To be able to control both wind and fire."

The official looked at me for a few moments before chuckling. "Amusing. Very amusing. To think we have a warrior amongst our midst who can tangle with the mighty Dark Dragon. Tell me, Hunter. What is your name?"

I whipped out my notebook and spelled out my name. Won't hurt me in the long run since I will leave this fortress and return to the Hunter's Dream.

 **My name is Akai Tsuki.**

"Hm…while I want to know why do you write instead of speak, I do not care. All I want to know is who you are. I am Colonel Zuid. You seem capable, but I have a dreadful feeling things will get haywire in a few days. Am I correct, captain?"

"You are correct, colonel. A few scouts from the Inquisition has spotted us and had no doubt inform Tiberius by now. I sent some of my men to check the ruins of the city and should be back by now."

Right on que, a soldier burst through the doors and was panting for dear life. "What is the meaning of this soldier!?" Zuid yelled. The soldier looked at Zuid with a pale and terrified expression. "My lord! Tiberius is marching this way as we speak! He commands an entire regiment with the sole purpose to wipe us all out!"

"Tsk…I knew it. Tiberius will want to know who wounded his familiar and crush what remains of the rebel faction. And why not to kill two Angels with one spell, then to destroy the rest of us and find you, hunter. No doubt Tiberius will want a special meeting with you, considering you wounded Kalameet." Yes, Zuid. Remind me the reason why I am screwed in this dimension, will you? I already have enough in my plate without you pointing the obvious.

"When will the army arrive soldier?" The captain asked. "In about a week given the large number of soldiers."

"Very well then, announce this to the rest of the men here and send a message to HQ. Tell them that Tiberius army is heading this way and we need reinforcements." Wait, I thought this was HQ. Then again, this place is suited to defend something given the fortress is the only way to pass through the valley. "Yes milord!" The two soldiers left the room and I followed.

"Hunter. I know this is a war. Mercenaries like you should find compensation after the war, so do us a favor and bring us the head of Tiberius Caesar. There is no deadline, we just want him dead. You may go." Oh yeah sure. Find a way to get to one of the most powerful man in the Underworld, while evading his Inquisition forces, his peerage, and take his head. No pressure.

*sigh* First thing first. I am going to the Hunter's Nightmare. Should be an ideal place to forge my skills, no matter how many dreadful memories resurfaces.

 **Week later (After the fight against Ludwig) Hunter's Dream**

It has been a week after my fight with Ludwig the Accursed. Ludwig gave me his Holy Moonlight Sword as thanks for freeing his tormented soul. **(To those who are wondering, yes. Akai will use the sword both here and in BloodDevil)** The sword was a tad too big for my taste so I forged it down into a thinner size while keeping the powers of the Moon within.

Fairly easy, since I am in control of the Moon itself back at the Hunter's Dream.

Now, I am back to the Northern Fortress after asking Karia to grant me a portal here. It is weird for a hunter like me participating in a war, but the battlefield is a perfect place to see what the Moonlight Sword can really do. I heard legends about its power, which is no surprise considering Ludwig himself wield it.

Having the sword on my back with the scythe in my inventory, I stationed myself on top of the walls of the fortress. I was in a meeting with the officials of how this battle will play out.

To start off, there is four sectors that we will be defending. The first sector is the desert wastelands where our vanguard will meet Tiberius's forces. Colonel Zuid is confident that we can hold that line for at least a day since HQ send over 20,000 soldiers in our ranks. Meaning we know outnumbered Tiberius's forces.

30,000 vs 15,000

Honestly, I hardly doubt numbers will do a big impact since I heard Tiberius is one of the greatest military minds in this world. Moving along, if the first sector falls, then the vanguard will rendezvous with the second vanguard. The second sector has a large gate the rebels built with walls and a moat in front of it. The vanguard will keep their ground and hold off the enemy. Our goal is to exhaust Tiberius's army into force of retreat. Defense is the only option available.

Is somehow the second sector falls with the gate being destroyed, we will be forced to deploy Gator Dragons will catapult on their backs. Never seen these Gator Dragons, but Zuid said they are tamed dragons used as siege weapons and weapon transport. Oh great, animal abuse and slavery…even though I am with the wrong army.

Along with the Gator Dragons are four captains will a company **(250 Troops)** behind them. They are like the last stand between Tiberius and the fortress. If they fall, we will be forced to defend the fortress. I have been assigned to assist a weapons depot in case it was attacked. Sounds like I was reinforcements, but whatever.

If the enemy gets inside the fortress, Zuid will order a do or die resistance with him at the front to lead the way. Honorable, but I don't feel like getting killed here. I nearly died when Ophis pounced on me and sat on my back until she finished eating the ice cream she got…somewhere.

"Punishment for forgetting." She said. I was in that field with the Silent Dragon, for twelve hours. Really loves ice cream.

 **Battle Horn Cries Out**

"THEY'RE HERE! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Alright, let's see what the peerage of Tiberius has in store for me. Let's go!

 **Northern Fortress First Sector (General POV)**

The winds blow through the desert wastelands. Tiberius's army, The Inquisition, has taken position and had formed ranks to storm the Northern Fortress. Ahead of them is the rebel vanguard determine to stop the former Seeker army. Tiberius and his peerage are behind the Inquisition army. Esdeath walks beside him.

"Should we give them a warning? A measure of mercy?" Esdeath asked while knowing the answer. Tiberius shook his head. "No. These men will follow the Old Ways and follow the Old Maous. They are to be put to death. Signal the troops to charge."

"Yes, Tiberius-sama. What about the Hunter?"

"Hm…if he is seen on the battlefield, confront him and learn his intentions. Subdue, but don't kill him. I wish to speak to this Hunter myself. Bronn! You are in charge of confronting the Hunter."

A lean, wolfish appearance, man sighed. He has a stubble black beard and a sword on his hip. "Yeah I got it! Make sure you pay me after I bring him in alright? I don't usually bring in targets alive."

"You will. Esdeath, it is time."

Esdeath smiled as she bowed to her master. She unsheathed her rapier and rose it up in the sky. "Soldiers of the Inquisition! Today, we purge the rebel vermin and make another step further to realize Lord Tiberius's dream! All units, charge!"

"UAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Inquisition charged with the vanguard charging at them as well.

 **(Battlefield 1- Attackers Advance (Monte Grappa) wait until the song finish, then continue reading)**

The two forces clashed in a sheer shockwave of impact. The vanguard tried to overrun the Inquisition with their numbers, but the enemy has superior armor and training due to them being in two great wars and started to push back the vanguard.

"AAHHH!"

"GAH!"

"NOOO!"

"FALL BACK!"

The vanguard was swiftly overwhelmed and was forced to retreat from the front. The Inquisition gave chase while Tiberius and his peerage moved behind them.

 **Northern Fortress**

"Milord! The first sector has fallen! We are in the second sector we speak!"

"WHAT!? That can't be! We outnumbered 2:1! There is no way they were able to take the front without losing dome of their forces. Rah…make sure the second sector does not fall! Understood!"

"Sir!"

Akai saw the soldier leaving the room before looking at the Moonlight sword. 'Almost time already? Guess this Inquisition is tougher than I thought? That, or is because Tiberius is a there himself. No matter.' Akai then moved back to the wall and looked at the battle miles from the fortress.

'I will have my fun soon.'

 **Back at the battlefield, Tiberius**

"Lord Inquisitor. We have taken the first sector and we are chasing the rebels now. There is a gate blocking the way with a reinforced vanguard in front of it."

Tiberius closed his eyes and nodded at his scout. He thought about what should be done with the gate until an answer was given to him. "Kuroka. Sif. Alucard. You three will break open the gates and assist the forces. I have a feeling that something is waiting for us beyond that gate."

"Yes, master/Hai nya."

The three peerage members took off into the battlefield with Kuroka riding on Sif's back and Alucard fast traveling via shadows.

The rebel vanguard engaged the Inquisition again with renew vigor now that they have more men behind them. On the walls were several skilled snipers picking off Inquisition soldiers one by one. It would seem that the Inquisition are in an impasse, but it was all solved when Kuroka shot several off her Senjustu at the snipers.

BOOM

"AAHHH!"

"What was that?"

"Up there!"

The snipers see Kuroka looking at them with an amused smile. The snipers all pulled their arrows and fired at the amused cat, but the arrows were shot down. The sniper captain looked behind him to see a woman in a white-suit smiling evilly at him.

"Hello, little flies. Care to play?"

Meanwhile, Sif mowed down waves of the rebel forces with the High Abyss. None of them stood a chance against the sword and the entire rebel vanguard was wiped out. Sif then jumped over the gate, seeing a bloody mess on top of the walls, and slashed at the gates. The gates felled at created a bridge over the moat. The Inquisition charged with high morale, until three explosions took down 300 of them.

"I see. There posted Gator Dragons with catapults at the third sector." Said Tiberius as he appeared on top of the walls after the Inquisition made it through the gates. He looked forward to see four captains running towards the Inquisition, each having 250 elite soldiers with them.

The first was a heavily armored man with a large poleaxe. Next was lighter armored woman with a longsword. Beside her is a samurai and a large man with a broadsword, a shield, and his heavily buffed.

"It seems they are deploying their elite units. Esdeath. Kuroka. Sif. Mordred. You four will take on the four captains. I will order a squad to take care of the Gator Dragons and a platoon to take care of the weapons depot."

"Hai!"

 **Northern Fortress**

"This is stupid! How!? How are we losing this battle? We have more soldiers! More weapons! And we know the layer of this land. Yet we are still losing this fight!" Colonel Zuid ranted as he shoved and vented on his anger in his office. He then kicked the doors open and walked to the walls of the fortress.

"We are in a deep hole now. That Hunter is on his way to support one of the weapons depot. We cannot afford to lose the Gator Dragons. They are the only thing that will keep Tiberius's army at bay. I hope the four captains will hold the line…"

Like Colonel Zuid said, Akai is making his way to the weapons depot West of the Fortress. He doesn't know who is defending the East depot, but he will try to defend the area for as long as possible. Has he made it into the depot, he saw several guard engaging with the Inquisition. Unsheathing his new weapon, Akai moved swiftly and plunged the sword right in a soldier's spine.

Akai then moved swiftly, cutting down and constantly shooting every head every Inquisition, in the weapons depot. He soon found the leader of the platoon and made the encounter. The sword clashed with the leader's sword.

"You…you're that Hunter, are you not? Someone, inform Tiberius-sama about this! We found the Hunter!" The captain shouted. A soldier jumped on a horse and rode off the weapons depot. Akai knew now one of Tiberius's peerage will personally engage and must end this fight swiftly. Akai pushed off the captain and delivered a kick to the captain's helmet.

Knock backed, the captain retaliated and lunged at Akai. Akai parried the hit, grabbed the man, and kneed him in the face. He then plunged the Moonlight sword into his chest before pulling it out and did a spinning decapitation execution. The body landed roughly on the ground. The remaining Inquisition withdraw after seeing their leader's demise.

Akai knelt on one of the columns of a building and waited for the next wave of enemies, including one of Tiberius peerage…if there is going to be one.

 **Tiberius**

"Lord Inquisitor! We have found the Hunter! He is at the western weapons depot."

'So he's there then.' "Bronn. You know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Make sure you have that payment when I get back ne?" Bronn the departed to the western weapons depot. Tiberius laughed a little while thinking about this Hunter. 'To think this Hunter got me interested just like Issei Hyoudou.'

 **Akai**

"More forces incoming! A single man leading a squad! Defend yourselves."

Akai opened his eyes and walked into the middle of the depot. The Inquisition charged through the first two guards and made it into the depot. Akai cut down enemies left and right until he felt danger behind him. He turned around and block an attack from a lean, wolfish man.

"Good reflexes." The man grinned as he stepped back. Akai position his sword over his shoulder and gazed at the new comer. "So, you are this Hunter my mate, Tiberius, has heard of. The name's Bronn, knight of Tiberius's peerage. Now, it would be less of a hassle if I can have you come with me without conflict?"

Akai shook his head.

*sigh* "Well, guess I am going to need to break those legs of yours."

 **(FFXII OST- Upheaval (Imperial Version))**

Bronn charged at Akai and clashed against his sword.

The two warriors had a standoff to overrun the other. Akai swiftly pushed Bronn's sword down and punched him in the face. He then followed up with a kick to the jaw. Bronn was down on the ground, but jumped up and spouted his wings to remain in the air.

"Not bad. Been a while since someone landed a punch on me. Let's see how you like this!" Bronn then drove straight towards Akai. Akai prepared for the strike, but Bronn disappeared at the last second. On high alert, Akai concentrated around him to feel his opponents blood.

…

CLANG

Akai swiftly turned and blocked Bronn's attack. However, Bronn slipped a dagger and stabbed Akai on his ribs. Akai winced and gave Bronn an opening to push aside his sword and cut his chest. Bronn the head-butted him and knock him into ground.

Akai rolled back to his feet and applied blood vials on himself. Bronn looked with astonishment as Akai's wounds began to heal. "Blood that heals your wounds? Are you a vampire? No…Alucard would surely detected you as one. All the more reason to take you in."

Bronn then delivered a series of faints to play mind games on Akai. However, Akai has a mind game of his own when he pulled out Ivory and pointed at Bronn. Bronn backed up, but was forced to defend at the Akai's sword strike. The two started a game of mix-ups, with Bronn feinting his attacks and Akai feinting his gun.

'No matter how many times he put that gun at my face, he never used it. Either he doesn't know where I will be to shoot or…'

Akai then slammed his pistol on Bronn's leg before grabbing his face and kneed it. Akai then hit Bronn's face with the hilt of the blade.

Bronn staggered back before smirking at the skilled Hunter. It has been a while to have a serious fight against someone, and he is enjoying it. Maybe there will be other worthy opponents after this battle.

Dashing to Akai with incredible speed, Bronn feint his first slash and made a jab on Akai's jaw. Akai staggered and clashed against Bronn's sword into a stalemate once again. However, with the blow from Bronn, Akai feels a little woozy and started to be pushed back.

'You're mine now.' Bronn then uppercutted Akai and made him step back. Bronn appeared in front of Akai with his sword above him. Akai pointed his gun at his face. Bronn smirked at the foolishness of the Hunter. 'Baka. What a gun going to do at this-,"

BAM

Bronn was stunned when the bullet hit his chest. 'What? When did he…' His chest was then pierced by Akai's hand was visceral attacked and staggered back. Akai then kicked Bronn to the ground and stepped on his chest. He then pointed Ivory at Bronn's head.

"heh. Guess this is what I get for underestimating you." Bronn grinned as Akai was about to pull the trigger. Until he backflipped to dodge an incoming bullet.

"Honestly Bronn, can you handle one job without fucking it up for Tiberius-sama." Said Alucard, as she appeared from the darkness. She then gazed at the Hunter. "So, you are the little hornet amongst these flies. I guess I can forgive you Bronn since this Hunter is powerful."

"Yeah…no shit."

Akai looked at the newcomer. The woman smiled at Akai with a hint of bloodlust coming from her eyes. Knowing he is under a disadvantage with TWO of Tiberius's peerage members, Akai lowered his sword on his side and placed his left hand over the blade. He then focused as he slowly guides the hand over the blade, making the magical Moonlight coating over the blade.

"Alucard…do you feel that?"

"I do. A Holy Sword…but at the same time, it feels unlike the other Holy Swords. Be wary Bronn."

 **(FFXIII- Desperate Struggle)**

Alucard descended into the shadows while Bronn cracked his neck and poised himself to fight. Akai put the sword to his side with Ivory in his left hand. The two swordsmen clashed once again, only this time a new person is in the scene. The two met each other blows with the Bronn taking bites of the magical splashes Akai's sword gives.

Alucard appeared behind Akai with her two guns, Jackal and Casul, and shot at Akai's back. Akai two of the devastating bullets and was overpowered by Bronn. Thinking quickly, Akai made distance from the two peerage members and sent vorpal blades at them. Alucard descended into the shadows again while Bronn jumped over them.

Searching for the No-Life Queen, Akai conjured up the Moonlight in the sword and stabbed it into the ground. Tall AOE magic blew around Akai, forcing the vampire to retract from the shadows near Akai.

"Alucard! You're bleeding badly!" Bronn shouted. Alucard looked down to see she is indeed bleeding badly. That shockwave must have done immersive damage if it can deal that much damage to the immortal vampire.

"Hehe…hehehehehehe. My, my. This Hunter is very interesting. Not many is capable of making me see so much of my own blood in so little time. Come little hornet. Let's see what else you have for the spider!" Alucard rushed to Akai with a demonic smile and bloodlust in her eyes. Akai channeled his power into the blade and stabbed it into the ground towards Alucard.

The vampire dodged the tall vorpal blade ascending from the ground. The blade devastated several supply depots. "Incredible. Didn't think that sword can deal so much damage. You are definitely worth of be paid to fight against."

Taking the initiative, Bronn charged at Akai with Alucard beside him. Akai shoot at Alucard, which she countered by firing bullets of her own, before engaging Bronn in swordplay again.

The fight rages on as both sides gave no signs of surrendering their grounds.

Left and Right.

Dodging every bullet.

Parrying every attack.

The two forces keep up this rhythm for a few minutes until Akai disappeared and reappeared away from them. He applied some blood into his veins to heal and focused back on the fight.

"Ara? Blood that heals you? You don't have the scent of a vampire. What are you exactly?" Alucard asked with a grin on her face. Akai readied himself again until he was stopped by a soldier.

"HUNTER! THE CAPTAINS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! WE ARE ORDERED TO ABANDON THE DEPOT!"

'What? Already? Damn it, and the fight was about to get good.' Akai looked at the duo before giving them a Hunter's Bow. He then threw several firebombs to blow up the remaining weapons depots to cover his escape.

"Rgh…clever hunter. Use the explosives in the depot and set it off to cover his escape. Should we go after him?" Bronn questioned. Alucard shook her head.

"No. The Hunter should reunite with the other forces in the fortress. We will regroup with others and find him there."

 **Final Sector, Northern Fortress**

"This is it men! Our last stand! Let it be known that we will not fall into service to the false Ruler of the Underworld, Tiberius Caesar! Today, we will strike a steel reminder that we are the true Devils and the Old Maous are the one and only Rulers!"

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Inquisition was at the doorstep of the Northern Fortress. In no time at all, the gates were broken down and the two forces clashed once again. Colonel Zuid fought mercilessly and brutally against Tiberius's forces, but was met an untimely end when he encountered Sif.

"You dog. You will soon learn to bow to a new master, and grant me the power of that sword." Zuid charged foolishly at the Great Grey Wolf. Despite having years of experience in warfare, Zuid did not know the powers of the High Abyss.

As soon as Zuid's sword came in contact with the High Abyss, it shattered upon impact. Zuid felt all his hope drained and was cut in half by Sif.

Seeing their commander killed in action, the rebel forces made a hasty retreat. Tiberius did not let any of them go and ordered his troops to annihilate the rest of them. It may see dark and monstrosities, but the rebels ARE made of mercenaries and criminals.

After breaking through the gates and informed by Bronn and Alucard about their encounter with the Hunter, Tiberius is a lot more intrigued to the Hunter. Mainly because of one thing…

'That sword…is the same sword Ludwig wielded during his time in the Great War. Where did he get and more importantly, does he know the whereabouts of Ludwig?' Whether his rival during the War is alive or dead is still in debate, Tiberius still wants to pay respect to him. The Hunter may know where he is after his capture.

Walking through the gates, the Inquisition only saw a broken lamppost with a note attached to it. After surveying the area for any traps, Tiberius took the note and read.

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Tiberius laughed in amusement, making his peerage looked at him with wandering minds.

"What's so damn funny Tiberius-sama?" Questioned Mordred. Tiberius only handed her the note. Mordred snatched the note and read the contents before thinking the same thing Tiberius has.

"Boy has balls of steel. That's for sure." Mordred commented as she handed the note to rest of the peerage.

The note only had four simple words.

 **Come and get me.**

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Yeah, Akai is literally challenging Tiberius's Inquisition. Is it suicidal? Yes, but Akai likes having the thrill of fighting strong opponents.**

 **Anyway, I would love to have you guys think about the chapter. Expect more chapters updated in almost all of my other stories soon because Summer Break! I said almost because I'm trying to figure what direction the Death Hand Duo stories should go.**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **Also, give anyone free Soul levels for labeling/counting the number of references on this chapter and the rest of the story.**


End file.
